It's the simplest form of flattery
by iBreakHearts
Summary: Imitation... Rated T for safety. Drabble/Oneshot/Possibly songfic book. ReaderXVarious
1. Imitation Number 1: Vongola Cloud

**It's the sincerest form of flattery…**

_A oneshot/drabble and/or possibly songfic book of ReaderXVarious_

[Imitation Number 1: Vongola Cloud]

You sat by one of the reception room's windows staring outside. It was a nice day out, with the sky being blue, grass being green, and especially the _clouds..._ or rather, a certain school-infatuated cloud _guardian_. You snickered at your thought, knowing that if he could read minds he'd bite you to death in a second. Noticing a round, plush, homemade Hibird sitting on the couch across the room, a small smile crept upon your face.

_**'Cause it's you in my arms tonight.  
I don't need an imitation.**_

You walked to the couch and picked up Hibird. Reaching into your bag, you pulled out a black sweater, a red sash, and some safety pins. First you safety pinned the black sweater to your shoulders, and then pinning plush-Hibird to your left shoulder (although you felt a bit guilty thinking that you were kind of skewering plush-Hibird). Finally you tied the red sash around your arm to serve as an armband.

Feeling pleased with your imitation, you went to greet Hibari. Conveniently he just walked in to find you looking almost like him.

_**Yeah, it's you that I'm thinkin of.  
I don't need an imitation.**_

Upon turning around due to feeling a presence you smiled happily when you realized it was him. "Kami korosu!" you said, your failing attempt very noticeable.

"…" You sweatdropped, closing your eyes because you just had the feeling that you were going to get 'bitten to death'.

*bonk*

You opened your eyes to see a smirking Hibari looking at you. "Wao~" **[1]**

_**Oh, it's you in my arms tonight.  
I don't need an imitation.**_

"…You aren't angry or annoyed?" you questioned. Normally if anyone were to attempt to act like Hibari, he would probably take it as an insult. Atleast that's what you thought.

"Not really Herbivore. Your imitation is more amusing than annoying."

_**Yeah, it's you that I'm thinkin of.  
I don't need an imitation.  
I just want the real creation**_

**A/N:  
Kat: **Teehee. A new bookish thing. I intended this one to be longer than it did, but there was a block in the way of my imagination! –throws one of Bel's knives at block-  
**Bel:** You better retrieve that knife and return it back to me in perfect condition.  
**Kat: **But what if the block scratched it?  
**Bel:** Well I'll just have to skewer you. Ushishishi~  
**Kat: **Ohh… Well anyways as for updates: I got a new netbook! I can write fanfic in more places~ I'm updating ItsOurWonderland today as well. Hmm.. I guess that's it. Bel do a disclaimer, I should do that more often!  
**Bel:** Princes don't do disclaimers.  
**Kat: **…Fine. I don't own you, Hibari, Bel, or anything else KHR related. Otherwise I would have hired cosplayers to live at my house as Bel, Fran, and Hibari. –glomps Bel-  
**Bel:** Cosplayers be happy she doesn't own KHR.  
**Kat: **I also don't own the song Imitation by Melee~ :3 I may or may not use the same song for all the chapters. Might not use songs at all. ; - ; My A/N is getting to be around the same length of the drabble…  
Bai-bii~  
**Bel: **Don't steal the prince's goodbye!


	2. Imitation Number 2: Varia Storm

**It's the sincerest form of flattery…**

_A oneshot/drabble and/or possibly songfic book of ReaderXVarious_

[Imitation Number 2: Varia Storm]

**You could say that the end was beginning**

You sighed, attempting to walk down a Varia hallway. Blind. Dressed like Bel. What a great idea you had, trying to annoy a certain Prince while:

1. Stabbing yourself repeatedly

2. Failing at the knife/wire system

3. Bumping into everything and everyone

You swore that Belphegor either had heightened senses, or just dumb luck trying to see through his bangs. Not to mention that his tiara was dreadfully sharp, poking you through the wig's thick hair as well as the wig cap.

"Ah~ [Name]-chan! You look too cute while imitating our resident prince~" Lussuria said, noticing you bumping into everything while making your way down the hallway.

"Lussuria? Is that you? I can't see anything!" you replied, nearly tripping over your own two feet, which somehow got slightly tangled in wires.

"[Name]-chan, I swear you look almost as pitiful as that No-Good Tsuna~ Let me help you, where do you want to go?"

**We were laughing so hard**

You sighed, playing with the wig's artificial hair. "To said 'prince' himself please."

Lussuria helped you get to Bel's room, enduring the slight pokes and cuts from you poor knife and wire handling and tripping.

"Alright, have fun my little 'Wannabe-Prince'~" Lussuria said, leaving you to deal with Prince the Ripper by yourself.

You knocked on the door, quite loudly. You heard some laughs from behind it, but Bel wasn't opening the door. He probably knew you were dressed like him, and were failing. Sighing you opened the door, inevitably tripping.

Preparing to hit the ground and suffer more cuts and some bruises, you were surprised when you found yourself not hitting the ground.

"Ushishi~ What's this? Has my princess finally decided to show some adoration for her dear prince?" You looked up, finding Bel wearing his Cheshire-cat grin.

**From the first day when I was still falling  
In love with a mystery lover**

You scoffed. "I'm merely mocking the interim prince himself!"

He smirked this time, grabbing your wrist to restrain you. You felt a slight blush come to your face. "My petty princess should learn some manners, or else something unfortunate could happen~!" He leaned a bit closer to you, and your blush deepened even more.

"N-nothing unfortunate will happen to me! I'm quite aware of my surroundings!" you exclaimed, trying to pull your wrist free.

**Another innocent in your trail of destruction  
Left behind like a tree hit by lightning**

He chuckled. "Then why was my princess was tripping all over the place and needed Lussuria's assistance to get here? And you also have cuts all over you, however that-" he leans over to lick one of your cuts. "-is quite attractive."

You closed your eyes and tried to pull away even harder as well as fighting an even deeper blush. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Shishi~ That threat will be considered treason against the prince! You must be punished~"

**You only wanted to make your mark  
To write your name into the history of my heart**

**A/N:**  
**Kat: **Something with more… romance and some work for your imagination at the end, dear readers. Also some slight blood-fetishing happening but nothing too gross.  
**Bel: **The prince is happy you finally put up some literature involving him.  
**Kat: **Well you know how I luffle you, and you're crazy love for necrophilia.  
**Bel:** Everyone loves the prince~  
**Kat:** Oh really? Because I'm sure that Fra-  
**Bel:** Don't mention that toad.  
**Kat:** Fine. Do the disclaimer, interim prince~  
**Bel: **Kat/iBreakHearts does not own anything related to KHR/Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Kat:** If I did, you know what would happen~ -imagines hired cosplayers living at house- As well, I do not own the lyrics/song Imitation by Horse. The song is REALLY hard to find. Lyrics in fic are not in order.


End file.
